


Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Class Differences, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Seguía sintiendo como grano tras grano de arena deslizarse de la clepsidra y depositarse abajo, y tenía el terror que su tiempo expirara antes que él pudiera pasar con Yuya cada momento disponible de su existencia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made

**Hontou no kimi ga subete wo yurusu hi made**

**(Hasta el día cuando tu verdadero ti va a perdonarse)**

Yuri retrocedió hasta llegar al banco, sentándose encima y quedándose en espera.

Yuya estaba a unos pasos de él, lo miraba fijo con ojos oscuros, serios, mientras empezaba despacio a avanzar en su dirección.

Al alcanzarlo, al empezar a besarlo, Yuri sintió de ya no ser capaz tampoco de recordar su propio nombre, pero siempre había sido eso el efecto de Takaki en él.

Lo besó y se dejó besar, y tocar y morder y coger como si ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, a pesar de la situación peligrosa donde se encontraban, a pesar de saber que había la posibilidad que alguien entrara en el aula vacía, por cualquier razón.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo y con el acumularse de las veces en que habían corrido el mismo riesgo, Yuri se había dado cuenta que encontraba ese velo de ansiedad excitante aún más que todo, y que por Yuya era lo mismo, y lo sentía de la manera como se empujaba siempre con más fuerza dentro de él, la manera como se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo, por su piel, por su boca.

Cada vez como si fuera la última.

Pero Chinen mantuvo lejos de su mente pensamientos semejantes, y se concentró en cambio en la sensación de tener a Yuya tan cerca.

Como si fuera la última vez.

Cuando ambos hubieron llegado al orgasmo se apretó fuerte a él, como hacía siempre.

Tenía el terror que de repente pudiera desaparecer, y Yuya lo sabía y se lo dejaba hacer con gusto.

Y ninguno de los dos, al final, sabía realmente si había a estar una vez siguiente.

*

Cuando Yuya y él habían empezado a salir, Yuri no había considerado mucho la relación.

Sabía de quien fuera hijo el mayor, y había imaginado que alguien así con él sólo quisiera pasar un buen rato.

Probablemente, había pensado entonces, estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería sin ni siquiera tener que pedirlo.

Le sentaba bien a Yuri, de todas maneras; podía ser una buena diversión por él también.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de la persona que era realmente Takaki, sin embargo, cuando se había dado cuenta que era serio, era como si dentro de él hubiera hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, y lo hubiera visto por la primera vez con ojos completamente nuevos.

Lentamente, había dejado de ser sólo sexo, lentamente había comenzado a enamorarse del mayor, así como nunca había creído que pudiera ocurrir.

Ahora, unos meses más tarde, le parecía casi imposible que en su vida hubiera existido un tiempo en que había creído que Takaki fuera sólo un oportunista.

Mimado, por supuesto, pero dado que Yuri por él no era un vicio el menor pasaba por alto con todo lo que pedía.

Estaban bien, ambos, y no le importaba a ninguno de los dos como habían llegado a esto.

“¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde?” le preguntó Yuya durante el almuerzo, torturando el salmón que tenía en el plato como si no quisiera realmente comerlo.

Chinen frunció la nariz, levantando los ojos por su plato.

“¿Tu casa?” preguntó, como para confirmación, casi esperando de haber entendido mal.

Takaki se echó a reír y asintió.

“Sí, Yuri, mi casa.” le dijo. “No pongas esa casa, como si te hubiera pedido de entrar en la jaula de un león.” se quejó, empezando a picar algo.

Chinen evitó de responder que no había mucha diferencia, y se puso a pensar.

En realidad, no sabía qué fuera que le parara.

Había estado ya en casa del mayor, y nunca había ocurrido nada de tanto terrible.

Sus padres estaban raramente ahí, y él nunca les había encontrado; pero, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, no había nada que demostrara que él por Yuya no fuera sólo un amigo.

Probablemente era algo en el ambiente de la casa que lo frenaba.

La casa de Yuri era bonita, sus padres ganaban lo suficiente para enviarlo en ese colegio y hacerle tener todo lo que deseaba, pero si comparado con la casa de la familia de Takaki, era toda otra cosa.

Esto no estaba bien. Ir ahí le recordaba cómo el mundo de Yuya fuera lejos del suyo, y se lo hacía ver como si fuera cubierto de oro, como si toda su existencia fuera irreal tanto estaba diferente de lo a que estaba acostumbrado Yuri.

Pero veía la espera en la mirada del chico, veía cuanto quisiera pasar la tarde con él, pues sólo pudo sonreírle.

“Vale, vale. Si te importa tanto, pues vengo.” concedió, dándole un golpe con la pierna bajo la mesa.

Yuya asintió, feliz, y se puso a comer con mucho más gusto que antes, como si de repente hubiera encontrado el apetito.

“Podemos mirar una película. Oh, tengo también unos juegos nuevos, podemos probarlo. O...” levantó los ojos hacia Yuri, en aire avergonzado. “¿Demasiado entusiasta?” preguntó, y el menor no pudo evitar de reírse.

“Lo correcto.” respondió, todavía sonriéndole. “Podemos hacer todo lo que quieres. Lo sabes.”

“¿Todo lo que quiero?” repitió Yuya, levantando una ceja. “Deberías saber qué no es sabio dejarme carta blanca, Chinen Yuri.”

Yuri sacudió la cabeza en señal de exasperación, antes de volver a comer sin responderle.

Le habría dejado carta blanca como quería, no le interesaba realmente lo que hacían, siempre y cuando estaban juntos.

Seguía sintiendo como grano tras grano de arena deslizarse de la clepsidra y depositarse abajo, y tenía el terror que su tiempo expirara antes que él pudiera pasar con Yuya cada momento disponible de su existencia.

Una vez más se obligó a dejar pensamientos semejantes fuera de su mente, y una vez más fue aún más difícil que normal.

Tenían tiempo, se dijo.

Tenían un poco más de tiempo.

*

Al final, ir a casa de Yuya siempre estaba menos peor de lo presupuestado.

En casa sólo había los sirvientes, y los dos de ellos se habían escondido en la habitación del mayor para que nadie les molestara, tanto que Yuri en algún punto se había olvidado de encontrarse ahí.

Habían mirado una película que el mayor quería absolutamente ver, luego no habían tenido ganas de levantarse del sofá, y se habían quedado tirados allí, en silencio.

Si Yuya no hubiera seguido acariciándole el pelo, tirado bajo de él, Yuri habría creído que se hubiera dormido.

“¿Yuuyan?” lo llamó. “Si tuviera que entrar alguien en este momento sería difícil convencerlos que sólo soy un amigo, ¿verdad?”

Takaki se rio, pero no dio señal de querer moverse de esa posición.

“No importa. Estoy seguro que nadie va a entrar en esta habitación.” lo tranquilizó, luego se sentó ligeramente, tirándolo consigo y apoyándole suavemente los labios en el cuello. “Sabes, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. No volverán antes de dos días.” quiso informarlo, y aunque Yuri no pudiera verlo, sabía qué tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Suspiró, dejándose ir contra de él, llevando la mano atrás para acariciarle la nuca.

“Mh. ¿Pues qué?” preguntó, fingiendo de no haber entendido donde quisiera llegar con eso.

“Pues...” Yuya dejó deslizar las manos bajo su pecho y luego de vuelta arriba, todavía rozándolo con los labios. “Quizá podrías llamar a tus padres y decirles que no vas a volver esta noche. ¿No?”

Chinen se mordió un labio, pensativo.

Nunca había pasado la noche con Yuya. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le decía que no debería haberlo hecho.

En ese momento tuvo un repentino impulso de odio por el mayor, porque desde cuando estaban juntos nunca había aclarado las cosas, nunca le había dicho de manera definitiva que iba a ser de su futuro, y por eso Yuri a menudo no se sentía cómodo en expresarle sus dudas, sus ansiedades, sus miedos.

Pues se reprimía, e intentaba no conceder mucho a esa relación, sin saber qué estaba comprometida ya, que lo estaba desde el momento cuando había decidido de enamorarse, y que ahora ya no tenía sentido privarse de algo con él.

Si tenía que hacerse daño, quería que al menos mereciera la pena.

“Vale.” aceptó, después de unos segundos más de silencio. “Voy a llamar a mis padres.”

Se puso en pie, fue hacia la ventana y marcó el número de su madre, inventando rápidamente una mentira sobre porque fuera _absolutamente_ necesario que se quedara a dormir de Yuya, esa noche.

Su madre no era tonta. Yuya había ido más que una vez a su casa, y ella seguía mirándolos con la expresión de quien lo sabe todo, pero finge de no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Yuri nunca se lo había explicado, y a ambos les sentaba bien de esa manera, sin muchas palabras en medio.

Lo había oído también en su tono de voz cuando le había dicho que estaba bien si no volvía a casa, como si fuera entretenida, y Yuri había tenido el deseo repentino de confirmar sus sospechas, de decirle de Yuya y él, de tener así a alguien con quien descargar su frustración.

Pero se quedó en silencio, como con ella así con todo el mundo, y colgó tan rápido como posible.

Volvió al mayor intentando guardar la sonrisa en los labios y volvió a tumbarse encima de él, como intentando esconderse en su abrazo, seguro que hasta que tenía el derecho de estar allí, pues no había nada que pudiera herirlo.

Yuya sabía cómo se sintiera, aunque siguiera fingiendo que todo estuviera bien, que no hubiera problemas entre ellos.

Lo sabía, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte contra de sí, haciéndole girar la cabeza y besándolo con urgencia, dejándole su sabor en los labios.

Yuri se aferró al sabor y a esos momentos, una vez más.

Se refugió en ese ligero sentido de malestar antes que fuera demasiado para ser soportado, y maldijo a Yuya y a sí mismo, porque día tras día seguían creciendo como si tuvieran prisa de hacerlo, como si tuvieran ganas de llegar al término, y no tuvieran miedo de eso.

Pero ya no podían hacer milagros. Ahora, en ese momento, nadie podía hacer milagros por ellos.

*

La mesa del salón estaba demasiado grande para el gusto de Yuri.

Nunca había comido en esa casa, pero quien sabía cómo había presagiado que no iba a ser la experiencia más feliz de su vida.

Yuya estaba demasiado lejos, y el personal de casa no les concedía privacidad, y por eso después de haber intentado unas conversaciones sin contenido habían decidido de quedarse en silencio.

Al menos, se dio este poco consuelo, la comida era muy buena.

“¿Obocchan?” una mujer de aire estricto se acercó a Yuya, la expresión neutral y la forma de andar firme, impecable, tanto que casi le dio pena a Yuri. “Llamó su madre. Dijo que en cuanto va a volver a casa, ha organizado un encuentro con el rector de la facultad de economía de la Keio.” lo informó, sin esperar que Yuya le diera una respuesta antes de volver a salir del cuarto, sin decir nada más.

Probablemente ni estaba previsto que el chico respondiera.

Yuya volvió a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras Yuri permaneció inmóvil mirándolo.

Se sintió tonto, e intentó convencerse volver a comer, pero fue inútil.

¿Por qué se dejaba impresionar tanto por cosas así?

Estaba febrero ya, y dentro de poco más que un mes Yuya iba a graduarse, iba a ir a la universidad y aún antes de acabar iba a encontrarse un anillo en el dedo.

Se sentía la respiración cortada.

Instintivamente se puso en mie, murmurando unas disculpas rápidas, y bajo los ojos atónitos de los sirvientes y del mismo Yuya salió corriendo del cuarto.

Entró todavía corriendo en la habitación del mayor, alcanzó la puerta del cuarto de baño y se encerró adentro, esperando de haber girado la llave antes de echarse a llorar.

Era mucho por él, todo esto.

Estaba harto del hecho que el amor que sentía por Yuya tuviera que tener una fecha de expiración, harto de seguir pensando y rumiando en esa espera cruel que sus miedos peores se convirtieran en realidad.

Dio un puñetazo contra la pared, en busca de una descarga, pero no tuvo éxito de dejar de llorar.

Oyó llamar bajo a la puerta, y la voz de Yuya que llamaba su nombre.

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo antes de decidir de abrir.

No tenía sentido, por cierto, esperar más. Si hubiera esperado de calmarse podría haber pasado el resto de su vida ahí, y seguir estando mal, pues bien podría haber enfrentado el problema una vez por todas.

“Cariño...” murmuró Takaki cuando vio su cara, y se acercó rápido, abrazándolo.

Yuri no se rebeló.

Apoyó la cara en su pecho, pensando que más tarde iba a tener que disculparse por haberle ensuciado la camisa, y siguió llorando entre sus brazos, que lo escondían de todo el mundo.

Permanecieron inmóviles mucho tiempo, Yuya lo abrazaba y le acariciaba despacio la espalda, besándole de vez en cuando una sien, sin tener el coraje de decir nada.

Fue Chinen luego que se alejó, y Takaki se hizo señal de salir, volviendo a la habitación.

Fue a sentarse en la cama y tiró a Yuri encima de sí, un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

“¿Qué pasa, Yu?” le preguntó, en tono preocupado.

El menor se encogió de hombros y suspiró, torturándose las palmas de las manos con las uñas.

“¿Por qué finges siempre que las cosas sean buenas, Yuya?” murmuró. “¿Por qué no hablas claro por una vez, y me dices la verdad?”

El mayor suspiró, manteniéndolo contra de sí, como si tuviera miedo que pudiera volver a escapar.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” se disculpó. “Lo siento para lo que te estoy obligando a vivir, lo siento para…” maldijo entre los dientes. “Si hubiera pensado desde el principio que las cosas iban a ser tan serias contigo, nunca habría dejado que te acercara tanto. Créeme, lo último que querría hacer es herirte, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo renunciar en ti.”

Yuri debería haber sido feliz por sus palabras.

Debería haber sido feliz del hecho que el mayor no quisiera renunciar en él, feliz que finalmente hubiera admitido como fueran las cosas, pero no podía.

De alguna manera, estaba como si hasta ese momento hubiera seguido mintiendo a sí mismo, esperando que en algún momento Yuya le dijera que había malinterpretado, que no había obstáculos a su relación, y que juntos iban a tener su final feliz como en el mejor cuento de hadas.

Se contaban muchas historias de amores obstaculizado por millones de cosas, que fuera condición social o sexo, que fuera dinero o malentendidos, y cada una de esas historias siempre acababa bien, todo parecía arreglarse sin que hubiera una real lógica o racionalidad.

En la realidad, Yuri sabía qué estaba imposible.

Sabía qué esa era la vida real, que nadie iba a ir de él para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que Yuya no iba de repente a sacar la solución perfecta para que los dos de ellos pudieran estar juntos sin obstáculos.

El amor no estaba ni por asomo suficiente, no cuando había realmente esa lógica y esa racionalidad.

Y el mundo donde vivía Takaki, cubierto de oro, que se esforzaba tanto de dar una apariencia perfecta, ocultaba tras de sí una podredumbre que Yuri no podía evitar de odiar, así como odiaba el hecho de no tener el derecho de imaginar un futuro donde Yuya y él pudieran ser felices juntos.

Llevó la mano a su cara, acariciándola despacio, y contra todos pronósticos le sonrió.

“Pero todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿no?” le dijo, volviendo a negar la realidad por el bien de ambos.

Yuya puso la expresión más triste que nunca hubiera visto, antes de abrazarlo por la enésima vez.

“Yuri...”

“Dímelo.” lo interrumpió. “Dime que todavía tenemos tiempo, Yuya. Miénteme si debes, nos dijimos ya bastante mierda, podemos creer también en esta.”

Pero Yuya no le respondió, y no quiso seguir mintiéndole.

En cambio, lo tomó por las caderas, empujándolo contra el colchón y metiéndose encima a él, la cara cerca de la suya.

“Haz el amor conmigo, Yuri.” susurró.

El menor en una ocasión diferente se habría reído de él y de toda esa solemnidad tan seria, pero ahora no.

Ya no era el momento de reír.

Sólo asintió, y menos que un segundo más tarde sintió las manos de Yuya buscar su cuerpo, buscar su piel como si no pudiera vivir sin esa, liberándolo de su ropa y haciendo lo mismo con la propia, y luego se quedó quieto mirándolo.

“Yuri.” dijo, la voz ronza. “Te quie...”

“No lo digas.” lo paró el menor, sintiéndose de vuelta a punto de llorar. “No te atreves a decirlo.”

Takaki suspiró, se mordió un labio y no protestó.

Llevó la boca a su cuerpo, recorriendo las líneas imaginarias trazadas por sus dedos en él, y Yuri hizo su mejor para concentrarse sólo en eso, en cada sensación que le daba Yuya, en la manera como lentamente se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su piel, de manera tan diferente que como normalmente tenían sexo.

Veía la urgencia en su toque, pero también veía como intentara ser suave, como si creyera que fuera lo que necesitaba el menor.

O quizá sólo porque lo necesitaba él.

Siguió tocándolo firmemente, bajando hacia las caderas y las piernas, haciéndoselas abrir para meterse entre ellas, pasando la boca en el muslo interno y subiendo, hasta que los labios rozaron la erección del menor.

Yuri sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y lo estaba llevando a cabo muy bien. Estaba como si lo sintiera por todas partes, como si no supiera como moverse para ir al encuentro de su toque, y así su mente estaba vacía, llena sólo de él y de lo que le estaba dejando sentir.

Le puso una pierna encima a un hombro, tirándolo cerca y abandonando la cabeza contra la almohada mientras el mayor lo torturaba con la boca, corriendo con la lengua por su sexo, abajo y hasta su abertura, empezando despacio a prepararlo con la boca.

Yuri gemía en alta voz, y ni siquiera le importaba que alguien pudiera entrar en la habitación. Ya no era una cuestión de emoción ni de excitación, sino de no dejar que nada le arrancara por ese momento.

Se acercaba a la boca de Yuya como si su vida dependiera de eso, cansándose muy pronto de la suave tortura, y ni tuvo el tiempo de pedir más al mayor que él dejó deslizar un dedo dentro de él, y enseguida uno más, moviéndolos suavemente, levantando los ojos a él, sonriéndole cuando vio su expresión atormentada.

Después de un rato Yuri lo hizo alejar, se sentó y lo tiró cerca, dejando que los labios encontraran los suyos, buscándolo con la lengua y pasando las manos en su espalda, forzando con los dedos contra su piel, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo.

Yuya le puso las manos en la base de la espalda y lo tiró cerca, arrodillándose en el colchón sin alejar la boca de la suya, bajándose para que Yuri fuera más cómodo.

Lo acarició despacio, antes de empujarse dentro de él. Chinen se alejó del beso y se mordió un labio, aferrándose aún más fuerte a su espalda, arañándolo con las uñas mientras intentaba acostumbrarse rápidamente a la intrusión.

No tardó mucho, y empujó las caderas contra Yuya, haciéndole señal de empezar a moverse, algo que el mayor hizo con gusto.

Yuri veía la urgencia de sus movimientos, la necesidad que tenía de ser dentro de él, de sentirlo así, y podía entenderlo porque era la misma necesidad que tenía de él en ese momento.

Sentir el mayor abrirse camino dentro de él, dándole ese calor que no habría encontrado de ninguna otra manera, haciéndole sentir bien y dándole todo lo que tenía, porque sabía qué pronto no iba a estar nada más de dar, y él también como al menor quería consumar su relación, quemarla hasta el último instante, así de no tener arrepentimientos.

Una vez más, Yuri lo vio diferente, pero le gustaba la diferencia del normal cogerse como animales, robando el poco tiempo que tenían para intentar desesperadamente de sentirse.

Ahora, en cambio, le gustaba la manera como Yuya lo acariciaba, besándole los labios y el cuello, las clavículas, sin dejar de moverse dentro de él, sonriendo de sus gemidos más agudos.

Cuando Yuri lo sintió llevar una mano a su sexo gimió, un poco por el contacto inesperado y un poco porque sabía qué no iban a resistir mucho, y no quería que acabara.

Sin embargo, no pudo luchar contra el orgasmo con los dedos de Yuya que lo provocaban y sus empujones dentro de él que se hacían más y más profundos; se corrió en la mano del mayor y contra su cuerpo, conteniendo apenas un grito mientras arqueaba la espalda, ofreciéndose mejor a los movimientos de Yuya.

El mayor, por su parte, no resistió mucho, y todavía empujándose dentro Yuri se corrió después de un rato, gimiendo el nombre del menor y aferrándose con las manos a su carne, descargando así su orgasmo en la tentativa de no gritar.

Se dejó ir contra de él, despacio, desplazándose de un lado para abrazarlo, y nunca como en ese momento Yuri sentía que le hacía falta, que necesitaba residuos de su calor para sentirse bien, para lidiar con el hecho que había acabado ya, como siempre demasiado pronto.

Le apoyó la frente en el pecho, besándolo despacio, incapaz de decir nada mientras todavía intentaba recuperar la respiración y esperar que su corazón volviera a latir de un ritmo normal.

“No me importa si no quieres que te lo diga.” murmuró Yuya después de un rato. “Te quiero, Yuri. Te quiero, y lo siento.”

Chinen aguantó la respiración. Sin respirar, oía la noche, oía el silencio envolvente de la tarde que se iba, y le gustaba el silencio, porque no quería oír nada más después de las palabras del mayor.

Le habría gustado decirle que él también lo quería, que iba a seguir queriéndolo para siempre, pero sabía qué les habría hecho demasiado daño a ambos, pues dejó su declaración sola a darles su parte de dolor.

Se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su novio, escondiéndose contra de él y contra su piel, sin tener ganas de hacer nada sino quedarse en esa cama con él por todo el tiempo que podía.

Takaki no dio la impresión de querer hacer nada diferente, y se desplazó un poco para tirar la manta encima de ellos, suspirando bajo y cerrando los ojos, como si tampoco él quisiera oír, decir o hacer nada.

Se habían consumado, por otra parte, habían dicho y hecho todo lo que podían, y ahora sólo quedaba la espera.

Yuri lo imitó y cerró los ojos, acariciando la oscuridad que lo cogió, así como la mañana siguiente iba a besar la luz que iba a acogerlo, y le habría hecho encontrar a Yuya todavía a su lado.

Por ese momento, no había nada más que quisiera ver.

Con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar de no estar en esa casa que tanto aborrecía, en ese oro y ese lujo que iban a quitarle lo único de que le hubiera importado en su vida.

Eran las profundidades de esa vida, de lo que Yuya representaba y lo que iba a ser al terminar la escuela que hacían difuminar la tentación de vivir por él; de lo contrario, lo habría hecho, y un poco lo hacía ya. Intentar recordarse que no podía ser eterno no estaba tan sencillo cuando Yuri sentía sus manos encima, cuando sentía su piel contra la propia, y todo lo que le habría gustado hacer era poderse quedar a su lado por el resto de su existencia.

Sin embargo, Yuya un día iba a ir de él, y había imaginado la escena demasiadas veces, y le habría dicho que tenía que dejarlo, que esa era la última vez que se veían, y sabía qué ambos se estaban esforzando para que ese día no llegara demasiado temprano.

Lo imaginaba decirle que iba a casarse con la hija de algún importante presidente de alguna igualmente importante sociedad, y que iba a atarse manos y pies a un destino que no le pertenecía, pero que había sido trazado por él el momento que había nacido.

Y temiendo el llegar de ese día, Yuri había tratado como oro los momentos que podía pasar con el mayor, por esto intentaba grabarlos en la memoria, así que un día su mente no pudiera llevarlo a creer que se hubiera tratado sólo de un sueño.

Ahora, en la oscuridad y contra el cuerpo hirviente del mayor, no podía realmente creer en un sueño.

Los sueños, se dijo, siempre acababan bien. El suyo no iba a hacerlo.

Los sueños eran maravillosos, y lo que tenía él lo era.

No tenía prisa de despertarse para descubrir que la realidad no tenía nada que ver con el sueño.

Sólo quería dormirse abrazado a él, ahora, con la convicción que nunca iba a dejarlo ir.

“Te quiero.” murmuró.

Quizá no tenía nada más de temer en esas palabras.

No podían hacer más daño de lo que sentía ya.


End file.
